Left in the Dark
by TaTanuki
Summary: The first of my OCs adventures! This story follows a young mage who craves for something to save her from the dark. It isn't until she joins a guild that she realizes what she was looking for was closer than she wanted it to be. *I suck at summaries, read to get a better understanding.*
1. Chapter One: The Brightest Guild

chapter one: the brightest guild.

**Authors Note: **

**This is my first fanfic! I hope it gets some views, follows if I'm lucky. It's been a long summer and I had this story lingering in my head for some time. **

**If you have any review, ie. improvements, revisions, and stuff like that, I'd appreciate it. Just no flames, okay?**

**Thank You!**

_**disclaimer:**__** Fairy Tail does not belong to me. It solely belongs to Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

_I really couldn't care less about where she went. It was all a blur, nothing to be seen, gone without a trace. Gone without saying goodbye. Where she went was none of my business, and you could say I was relieved, happy even. But then again, I don't really know what "happiness" is, so I actually can't describe how I felt._

_She's gone now, that's a good thing. Now I can rest in peace. No more scars, no more bruises, no more pain. Only one thing of hers still resides in me:_

_the darkness._

_I have to find that light, the light that she was hiding. I want to find my happiness, and that is my light. Only reason why, well, I'll tell you later. The only thing that matters now is finding that shining star._

* * *

"Milady, where are we going?"

"To a guild for mages."

"Oh! you're finally going to join a guild? Hooray! friends!"

"Yup, maybe they'll help me find what I'm looking for."

"That 'light'?"

"To hide my darkness"

Pom was ever so happy. She was my best friend, thick and through. We weren't "joined to the hip" but we were basically family. She was my only family. That is, until I joined Fairy Tail.

When I walked in those guild doors, the first thing I noticed was that there were other creatures like Pom. When I first met Pom, I thought she was like a rare, endangered species, but I supposed I was wrong.

I watched Pom mingle with the other guild members as I registered. She's so bright and friendly. I wondered why she would want to be with a person such as I, she could have so many more opportunities, and a much better future with a lighter person.

The person named Mirajane placed my mark for me. I chose to put it in the middle of the lower section of my back. I called Pom over to get her's done too. After we had been tagged, Mirajane-San asked what kind of magic I used. Usually, Pom would talk for me, but I decided to cut in and speak for myself.

"I'm a water mage."

"Oh! There's another water mage here too! I'll call her!

Juvia-chan!"

A slender bluenette came over, clearly annoyed. She did her once over of me, and I to her.

"Juvia, meet Mei-chan, Mei, meet Juvia-chan. You're both water mages, so you should get along well!"

And with that, the overly cheerful bartender left Juvia and I in an awkward silence.

I observed Juvia's reaction toward me. I guessed that she was still making up her mind about me. When her facial expression softened, I knew that she had decided. She spoke up,

"Well, as Mira-San said, I am Juvia."

_Polite, but still seems somewhat hostile. Maybe a bit biased to something._

"And I am Mei, nice to meet you Juvia-San."

"Yes! I hear that Juvia and Mei-chan are both water mages! Juvia hopes we can be good friends."

_Speaks in third-person. Obviously full of kindness and love. _

"Yes! I hope so too! Well, I've still got some unpacking to do, so...until next time?"

"Okay! Goodbye Mei-chan!"

And with that, the water mage rushed to a raven haired teen. Clearly with affection, she was calling him "something"-sama!

_Yup, definitely biased._

I called Pom to go home. She said bye to her newfound friends and joined me. We were making our way to our "dwelling" as I call it.

"Milady, why did you want to join Fairy Tail?"

"Why do you ask? You don't like it?"

"I do like it!"

"Heh, I thought you would. I did some digging into it, and it's the top guild in Fiore. I also wanted to meet Mister Salamander."

"Oh! you mean Natsu-San?" Yes, he's very nice. And he also has a cat just like me!"

"That blue exceed? Did you make friends with him?"

"Yes! His name is Happy. And there were two others named Carla and Pantherlily. They are all very nice."

"That's good, did you meet any other nice mages?"

"Absolutely! There are lots of dragon slayers in the guild!"

"...dragon slayers, huh?"

"Yes! Maybe they can help Milady find the light!"

"yes, maybe."

As we were walking home, Pom and I were talking about all of the people she met. She can make hundreds of friends in an instant. It sounded like she had a good time.

Just as it was getting dark, we arrived to home base: "the dwelling".


	2. Chapter Two: Light of the Cave

chapter two: light of the cave.

_Home sweet home. Yes. Without her, it was perfect. My cave and I, shrouded in dark, where I blended in perfectly. It was my hiding spot. No one could see me, and I could see no one. _

_But that light, what is it? It's so painfully blinding, but it could be it. Could it be what I'm looking for? _

_It wasn't. And I was far too late by the time I had realized it._

I woke up to the clear sounds of the forest. The first night at home base: "the dwelling" was a good one. But then again, when you're always on the go, you've got to adjust to locations easily.

_This is going to be forever our home. No more running away._

Pom, on the other hand, had a hard time adjusting to change. When she woke up that crisp morning, I remember her cries.

"Where am I? Milady?"

And after that all you would hear were sniffles and sobs. Of course, I comforted her, like a family member should. Although I've never had a "real family", I could just imagine the happiness. All I could do at the time was dream.

_A family. Nope, she was definitely not family. After all, you don't abandon family._

_And you don't cause them pain._

After we had prepared for the day, we left the comfort of our dwelling and made our way to the guild hall. Maybe I could meet the dragon slayers and get to know my fellow guild mates.

"Milady?"

"Yes, Pom?"

"I was thinking about it last night, and I wondered why did you not tell them your real magic?"

I hesitated.

"I mean, they are your nakama from here on out, so why don't you just be honest with them?"

"...well...I don't want them to reject me..."

"I haven't rejected you, Milady."

"...yes, but, well...you're different. I don't know why you've stayed with me. But I-"

"I stayed with Milady because she's my friend. Milady is family."

I didn't know what to say. We kept walking in silence until Pom broke it,

"Milady doesn't have to tell me now, but she will tell me later, yes?"

I gave in,

"Yes."

Once I had opened those guild doors, I was dumbfounded. This was not the guild in which I had entered the day before. This place was marked with rowdiness and excitement. The guild I was in previously was somewhat calm. But this place, barrels, table, magic, and even people were being thrown around. Pom was quick to join in on the action, but I was not that kind of person.

_A dark, dull personality._

I found myself a seat at the bar next to a blonde. She seemed nice enough. A bit...busty, if you ask me.

I guess that I still had a confused look on my face, because she explained it to me,

"The guild is like this almost everyday."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, you'll get used to their antics after a while. I'm Lucy, by the way."

She held out her hand and I politely took it.

"Hi, I'm Mei."

"You're the one that registered yesterday aren't you?"

"Yes, along with Pom over there. I believe you've met her already."

"Yup! And she told me that you're a water mage!"

_"why don't you just be honest with them?"_

"Um, yes. And what kind of magic do you use, Lucy-San?"

"I'm a stellar spirit mage!"

"...like you summon celestial spirits?"

"Exactly!"

She held out her keys. And they were beautiful. The way they shimmered and shined in the light was stunning. They would be easy bounty for a treasure hunting guild. But I heard that the bonds between mage and spirit were strong. I didn't know if it was true, so I asked.

"You have to form contracts with your spirits first before you use them, right?"

"Yes! And my spirits are my friends, my family!"

_Family, a word foreign to my vocabulary. I didn't like it._

"But doesn't that seem...wrong to you? Like signing a contract before becoming someone's friend. It seems...unnecessary."

"No-"

Lucy was cut off by someone calling her name.

"LUUCE! LETS GO ON A JOB!"

A pink haired teen came and snatched the blonde from her seat.

"Wait, Natsu-"

Mister Natsu-San?

Before I got to say anything, the duo plus a cat, was out of the hall.

_Is that what it's like to have...friends?_

Pom came over to me with other exceeds.

"Milady, meet Pantherlily, Lily for short."

She motioned toward the black one.

"and Carla."

The white one.

I introduced myself as well and shook their hands, or paws. Then a heavy looking man came over with a young, dark haired girl. The man spoke first,

"Lily, what are you doing here? Who's the new girl?"

"This is Mei-chan. She says that she's been wanting to meet the dragon slayers." Pantherlily introduced.

"Well then, I'm Gajeel, metal dragon slayer."

"and I'm Wendy, the sky dragon slayer."

I was amazed, these people were so...accepting. Just talking to a person they barely even know.

It's unnerving.

"So, what kind of magic do you use, Mei-chan?"

Wendy asked.

Pom gave me an expecting look. I could feel her gaze.

"I'm...uh...a water mage."

I could feel the disappointment.

_Loads of disappointment. _

"Oh! Like Juvia-San!"

At this time, Mister Gajeel and Pantherlily had left the conversation.

"Y-yes."

"So, Mei, Pom, have you grown accustomed to Magnolia yet?" Carla started.

Pom and I exchanged glances.

"Well, I have, but Pom hasn't."

Pom let out a nervous laugh.

"Hmm. I see."

This cat is different. There's something...unusual about her. Like she knows something that nobody else knows.

"Carla! They've only just moved here, give them some space."

And she knows something about the cat.

"Yes, I understand. Come on Wendy, let's go."

And they left.

"Milady."

It's coming.

"Y-yes, Pom?"

"You did it again. You lied again."

And there it was.

"I know."

"Why?"

"I-I'm still afraid. I don't want to be left behind again."

"They won't leave you behind. Can't you see? They're good people. You should trust them. They trust you."

"That's exactly what I don't understand! How can they just trust someone they just met? It's illogical!"

"It's because they see you as family now."

"But-"

"Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes I do.

"Then listen to me. You can accept these new people in your life just as they've accepted you."

"O-okay."

_Once I stepped into that blinding light, I knew that there was no turning back. That was it, and I was forever lost._


	3. Chapter Three: The Dark Truth

chapter three: the dark truth.

* * *

**Hello! Im so happy, this is already the third chapter of the story, and I've got to say, it's going pretty well!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me! I only own My OCs and the Plot!**

* * *

_I was lost in the clear white in which my eyes could not adjust to. I had been mislead, and this must have been her doing. I needed to get back to where I belonged. _

_In the dark. _

_I knew it. I could never exist in the light. It's just like oil and water, we just don't mix. But, how could I get back to my cave? _

It was morning once again and time to crawl out of "the dwelling". Pom was slowly getting used to our dwelling, and she had definitely gotten used to the rambunctious guild. It had been a week since we had first moved to Magnolia, and I still hadn't gotten to have a proper introduction with Mister Salamander.

It's been a little over a week and I had decided.

I decided to come clean, and...reveal the darkness within.

_I needed to accept my fate. _

I had already discussed it with Pom and she was ecstatic about it, but once I stepped foot on the hardwood, I immediately regretted my decision.

I started to turn away, but Pom shoved me in. I made my way to the bar.

"Milady, what are you doing?"

"I-I'm obviously g-gonna get a d-drink.."

My voice was shaking.

Pom looked at me.

"You're nervous."

"No, r-really?"

"Fine. I'll give you some time, but you promised me that you would come clean."

"Y-yeah, I w-will."

And she flew away to her friends. I was nervous. I even fumbled while ordering a glass of water. I didn't want...

_a repeat of last time._

I was fidgeting in my seat and someone noticed. It was the one named Juvia, the "other" water mage.

"What's wrong, Mei-chan? You seemed worried about something."

"N-nothing Juvia-San. I'm just not feeling well today."

She looked unsure of my words.

"Are you sure? If there's anything bothering you, you can share with us. We are your family too, after all."

_There it was again, "Family". _

_What is a family?_

"W-well..."

"Juvia is listening."

"There's j-just something that I have to clear up about myself and the guild..."

"You can practice talking to Juvia first, then when Mei-chan is ready, she can say it to the guild."

"O-okay."

"Juvia is all ears."

"I'm not a-actually a...water mage...

Y-you s-see...I am really...a uhm...well..."

My voice trailed off.

"Go on."

"I-I am really a-a dragon slayer."

I looked up to see her reaction, and to my surprise, she didn't look shocked.

"So, Mei-chan, what kind of dragon slayer are you?"

"W-wait, you are not shocked, Juvia-San?"

"No, not really. Since you have a cat, and the other dragon slayers have cats, I figured. Juvia just doesn't understand why Mei-chan would lie."

"I-it's just that I thought that the guild would reject me."

"Why would we reject you? We've already accepted four other slayers."

"Well, because I'm a dark dragon slayer."

And here comes the shock.

It was not shock though, it was confusion.

"Dark, as in you use dark magic, or dark as in you slay dark dragons."

"Both. Although there is no 'official' name for the dragon that 'raised' me, it is considered a 'dark' dragon."

"Similar to Acnologia?"

"...y-yes, but a different breed of dark dragon..."

"So, what is it, Mei-chan?"

I couldn't tell her. I couldn't do it.

"I am...a...dark sea dragon slayer..."

But I told her anyway.

_That was my darkness._

"I-I see..."

She was still clearly confused. She seemed like she was still processing information. I would understand if she wanted to reject me.

"You should tell the others, Mei-chan!"

What?

"Umm...I suppose so..."

"Let's go!"

And I was whisked away by the cheery water mage. We were brought to the center of the bustling hall. Suddenly, Pom came over with the slightest idea of the situation. She screamed with her loudest screech,

"EVERYONE, FRONT AND CENTER!"

The commotion stopped. Even Miss Juvia was astounded by Pom's announcement that was able to disrupt the battles.

"Milady has something to say to all of you."

Pom toned it down to a kind voice.

"Yes, Mei-chan? What is it?"

Master Makarov stood up from his seat.

"I-I um...I'm not actually...a water mage..."

Shock was plastered all over the room.

"Go on, Milady...they're waiting."

"Imactuallyadragonslayer."

I nervously and quickly said.

"What kind of dragon slayer?"

The coral haired one asked-Mister Natsu asked.

"a...uh...dark sea dragon slayer..."

_I could feel the confusion. _

_Loads of confusion._

"Why did you lie, Mei-San?"

The sky dragon slayer asked. There were also nods in agreement to her question.

They all wanted to know why I couldn't trust them.

"I didn't want...you guys to...be scared of me, I didn't want-"

"We're not scared of you Mei!"

The whole guild cheered.

I was astounded. This place is so accepting, it's sickening.

But I was still in shock.

"See, Mei-chan? Juvia told you that we wouldn't reject you, or be scared. We're your family after all."

Miss Juvia gave me a soft smile, but I couldn't return it.

_I didn't know how to smile._

Even though I couldn't smile, I felt relieved. I softened my expression, but I could feel a hard stare at the back of my neck.

I turned around and it was her.

That white cat.

Pom interrupted my thought.

"I told you so! I knew that they wouldn't leave Milady!"

Even so, there was still something residing within these people's minds. They seemed happy enough, but I could tell that they were unsure. Especially him.

Mister Natsu Dragneel. He was partying hard, but occasionally, he would slide a glance at me. He was still suspicious of me.

_It wasn't until now that I realized it wasn't me he was looking at._


	4. Chapter Four: Out of the Light

**Wow! This is already the fourth chapter! You know, I didn't expect this story to get views at all, much less readers! I'm just so happy right now.**

**This chapter is super short, I hope you don't mind.**

**disclaimer:**** Fairy Tail does not belong to me. I do not own anything except the plot of this story and my OC.**

**Onward!**

* * *

chapter four: out of the light.

As _stupid as he seemed, he was right. He saw it coming before me, and now it was too late._

_I was finally out of the light._

_I will always be forever alone, in the dark._

Even if I had told them the truth, it was only partial. I didn't want to weigh them down with my darkness.

There were plenty things that I didn't tell to anyone, not even Pom. Some things were just not meant to be said, not in the light.

It was nighttime, but I couldn't sleep. I layed in the damp darkness of the dwelling. The cold stone floor's wetness soaked through my thin sheets, making me even more uncomfortable than I originally was.

It was raining and my fire went out. I was in complete darkness. I couldn't move, I was frozen in place.

I was scared.

I didn't know what to do. All I could was cry. It reminded me of those days.

When she was still there.

I suppose Pom heard my distant sobs because she woke up and saved me. Just like she always had always done. She revived the fire and comforted me.

I woke that morning snuggled next to Pom with no recollection of the previous night. I was confused to why my face was streaked with tears and my eyes puffy. Have I had a nightmare, I didn't remember. Occasionally, I did have nights like that, where I couldn't recall what happened. Once I had asked Pom about it, but she told me not to worry about it, but that only made me wonder about it even more.

Pom was still fast asleep. I decided to let her sleep. She seemed tired, like she had been up all night.

Pom woke up to the smell of breakfast.

"What's cooking?"

"Just some fish and roasted apples."

"Did you say roasted apples?"

Pom excitedly flew over to the open fire. Roasted apples were her favorite. She was drooling. Just as we were about to eat, we heard footsteps.

"Quick, hide!"

I whisper yelled as I snatched Pom to behind a large rock.

"Come, Natsu! It's over here! I saw smoke and I smell fish!"

"Happy?" Pom whispered.

"Look Happy! Apples and fish! It looks like they're fresh too! Let's dig in."

"Not my apples!"

Pom jumped out from behind the rock and I came after her. She tripped and fell over and I slipped on her tail and tumbled after.

"Ouch." We said in unison.

Pom and I were tangled together.

"I thought I smelled you. Now, what are you doing here?"

Mister Natsu spoke.

"I um, we uh...live here."

I stuttered. I panicked, home base: "the dwelling" has been discovered. What was he going to say?

"YOU LIVE IN A CAVE?"

Both Happy and Mister Natsu exclaimed. And then they started laughing. Was it really that funny? I didn't know. Pom looked confused at first, but soon joined in.

"Y-yeah, is there something wrong with our dwelling?" I asked.

Once he had calmed down, Mister Natsu responded,

"Why don't you just live in Fairy Hills or find a house?"

"Milady says that we do not have the jewel to reside in such a place."

"That's why you take job requests!"

Happy laughed.

"...job requests?"

Pom and I questioned. We did not know of these "job requests".

"Yeah! Come on to the guild, we'll show you."

"But what about-"

Pom was interrupted as we were taken away from the dwelling.

_I had just gotten back into my darkness, but I was being taken away once again. Only this time, it was somewhere completely different._


	5. Chapter Five: What I Saw

chapter five: what I thought.

_Something was pulling me away. Leading me outside my cave. It was bringing me somewhere so familiar, and I did not like it. I tried fighting back, but the damn thing was strong. I swore I would never go back to that awful place._

_But here I was._

"Wait Natsu-San!"

He had picked me up and started rushing toward the guild. Happy had taken care of Pom.

"Yes! We haven't even gotten to eat breakfast yet! My apples..."

"Don't worry Pom! We'll get you apples later!"

Happy insisted. But Pom was not pleased.

"PUT MILADY AND I DOWN, RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"A-aye s-sir..."

Happy and Natsu obeyed, obviously caught off guard by the little cat's sudden outburst.

It's not like I didn't want to live in a proper house, it's just that I have lived in caves practically all my life.

_Or...more to say, locked up in one._

"We can walk from here on out..."

I said. We walked in silence the rest of the way. Well, most of it. Mister Salamander brought something up that I never wanted to talk about.

"Who was your dragon?"

I stopped walking in shock. I remembered all of the things she said and done to me. All of the pain and insults.

"Milady doesn't-"

"I do not wish to talk about that hideous reptile-like beast."

"M-Milady..."

"That's not a very nice way to talk about your parent."

"You wouldn't say that if you had known her. AND you DEFINITELY WOULDN'T say that if you were raised by that monster!"

I snapped. He had no right to say anything about her. He didn't know about the things she had done to me, he hadn't suffered the same pain as I had.

"She was your family wasn't she?! You don't insult your family!"

"You should tell her that!"

I ran away from the situation. I hated that lizard. I loathed every single thing about her. How can he just assume such things? She wasn't family. She was a monster.

"MILADY!"

I abruptly halted to Pom's voice. I wiped the tears off my face and fixed my curly black hair.

Once Pom had finally caught up to me, she slumped down in exhaustion.

"You run too fast."

"Only to avoid my problems."

"You shouldn't have blown up at Natsu-San like that."

"Well, he shouldn't have just assumed that that beast was my family!"

Anger boiled within me.

"Y-yes, but-"

"Whose side are you on?!"

Was she defending the outsiders?

"YOU SHOULD NOT BEHAVE LIKE THIS MEI! DON'T TAKE YOUR ANGER OUT ON INNOCENT PEOPLE!"

Normal people would be surprised by the little exceed's outbursts, they didn't fit her character at all. But I was not stunned, I do live with her after all.

So I screamed back,

"SAYS THE NOT SO INNOCENT CAT! WHAT MAKES THAT GUY SO INNOCENT ANYWAY? HE'S DESTROYED COUNTLESS CITIES!"

Our argument was briefly interrupted by a fireball, but with mine and Pom's amazing reflexes, we dodged the attack knowing from insight who sent it.

After that, we continued screaming at each other,

"SEE WHAT I MEAN? HE JUST TRIED TO BURN US TO CRISP, AND YOU CALL HIM TRUSTWORTHY?"

"IT'S ONLY BECAUSE YOU'RE MAKING HIM ANGRY!"

"AND THAT GIVES HIM THE RIGHT TO DESTROY ME?!"

"IF I WERE HIM, I WOULD ATTEMPT TOO!"

"YOU WANNA BRING IT PIPSQUEAK?"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

As we were about to brawl, two hands came and picked us up, separating us. It was **him. **Geez, just because he was bigger than me, doesn't give him the right to pick me up and interrupt my battles.

_They were my battles and my battles alone._

"Stop it you two."

"You can't tell me what to do."

I spat at him. Who did he think he was anyway?

"But I can."

A new, yet familiar voice entered the conversation. Oh, it was Miss Juvia-San. What did she say? She thinks that she can control me? I don't think so.

"What's all of the yelling?"

Another person joined in on the fun. It was a male's voice, a somewhat familiar voice. Once he had came into view, I immediately recognized him. It was the raven haired guy that Miss Juvia liked. I had yet to learn his name though.

"This brat is causing trouble."

Natsu-San said, motioning the hand that he was holding me in.

"Pom started it."

"I did not, this is entirely Milady's fault."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is NOT."

"IS TOO!"

We were growling at each other as Natsu held us two arms length away from each other.

"Will you two just SHUT UP?"

The dark haired boy yelled.

"Yes! Gray-sama is right! You two should not fight like this!"

We ignored them and went on hissing at one another. We only stopped to dodge the incoming ice attacks. By dodge, I mean jump out of Salamander's hold.

I quickly inferred that it was "gray-sama's" because I knew that Juvia-San was a water mage and that Mister Natsu was a fire dragon slayer.

When Pom and I landed on the ground, we lunged at each other, only to be ceased once again.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

We were frozen in place by our feet. Nope, couldn't take a single step.

"Mei-chan, why are you and Pom fighting?"

"It's none of your business, Juvia-San."

"But Juvia would like to know."

"And Mei doesn't want to tell Juvia."

I imitated her.

"Hmph. Then Juvia will just ask Pom."

She turned to Pom,

"Pom, why are you and Mei-chan arguing?"

Knowing that Pom would undoubtably exaggerate the situation to make it seem entirely my fault, I cut in,

"Juvia-neesan, are you and Mister Gray-kun in love?"

I knew that I had hit the right button because Juvia-nee stood up and started rambling something about getting married. She then started clutching on to Mister Gray-kun, holding him in place. Natsu-San and Happy were distracted with something else, looking elsewhere.

I seized this chance to melt the ice around my ankles and ran away, leaving Pom stuck with those idiots. I was a Dark SEA dragon slayer. Duh, I could control all forms of liquid. I ran away to somewhere I thought they would never find me.

_I finally broke free from the clutches of the unknown entity. I broke free and ran away back into hiding. I thought that it was the right choice to avoid it. But it seems that I chose the wrong path._


	6. Chapter Six: The Shining Light

chapter six: the shining light

* * *

**Wow! Im so happy that my story has made it this far! Thank you for all the reviews, I will try to respond to them all and make any revisions!**

* * *

_I was running away down a path that lead to who knows where. All I knew then was that I never wanted to go back to that place ever again. I ran and ran until the soles of my feet were worn._

_I should have stayed._

I ran into the woods, not caring about the cuts I was getting.

_They were nothing compared to the ones she gave me._

I didn't care where I was headed. I just wanted to get away from the torture. I knew it, I knew that they were going to reject me someday. What I didn't expect was that my best friend was going to too.

I lost my shoes, but I was better off running bare foot. I also lost my yukata along the way, but that didn't matter. No one was going to find me and see my story.

They probably don't even care or notice that I'm gone.

Running. That was what I did best, aside from combat.

But something was getting in my way, my vision blurry. My face was wet, was I crying? Why do I cry so much?

I was distracted, my thoughts unfocused, and I tripped. I tripped and tumbled in the dark forest. Then I felt it.

Shit. They reopened.

I could feel the blood oozing out of my reopened wounds, plus some new ones that I got when I fell. I would have gotten up to heal myself, but I felt weak. I was crouched up in a puddle of my own blood. I couldn't even get up to close my wounds. For some reason, I was getting dizzy, my vision was fuzzy, and my magic power was draining.

_This is all her fault._

Dammit, I had to try to close those wounds. I tried to control my magic, but I couldn't. I was dying in my own blood.

I thought I could finally escape this hell of a world.

I heard footsteps...and voices...but they were too late, I was already gone.

They rushed toward me, I could barely feel their grip on me as someone picked me up. I barely grasped what they were saying,

"Mei-chan! Stay conscious!"

But I didn't want to. Couldn't I die in peace?

"Could you not heal your wounds, Milady?"

Obviously not. If I could, I wouldn't have been in that situation, would I?

"We've gotta get her to Wendy! She can save her!"

_I didn't want to be saved._

* * *

_There it was again. A light. It was a different light than before, but this one seemed just right. I followed it's path and it lead me to a door. It was a wonderful door with my name on it. Just as I was about to turn the knob, someone came and said,_

_"That's the door of death, are you sure you want to go there?"_

_The door of death? How could such a pretty door carry such a name? But then again, I have always wanted death._

_"Yes I do."_

_"Hah! You're funny. But you don't."_

_But I did._

_"I really want to see the other side of this door."_

_"No you don't. That door seals your current fate, and I'll tell you, it ain't pretty."_

_"I don't care, I hate pretty things anyway."_

_"Then what drew you to this door?"_

_The voice was right, the door was awfully pretty. If it hadn't been, it probably would have gone unnoticed._

_"Well, why shouldn't I go through this door?"_

_"I just told you. It seals your death. And you still haven't found what your looking for, right?"_

_Was it talking about the light? Wasn't this a light?_

_As if reading my thoughts, the voice responded,_

_"This isn't the light that your looking for."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Definitely."_

_"Well, what do I do now?"_

_"Go back where you came from. Your friends are waiting."_

_What friends? I didn't have any friends._

_"C'mon, I'll show you back."_

_"Oh, okay."_

_I followed the voice back home._

_"Here you are. Have a nice day!"_

_"Wait! Who are you?"_

_But before I could receive an answer, the person was gone._

_I should have opened the damn door._

I slowly opened my eyes. Why am I still alive?

"Mei-chan! You've awakened!"

A familiar face came into vision. I tried to get up, but halted by a sharp pain in my back.

Oh yeah, my wounds reopened.

I guess I could heal them now. I focused my magical energy on my back and silently closed my scars.

"You shouldn't try to get up! You're still hurt!"

A dark blue haired girl exclaimed, coming over. I knew her from somewhere, but I couldn't remember her name.

"I'm fine now."

I stopped her and got up. I was still trying to recall what had happened to me.

I looked up at the girl in confusion. Who was she? How did she know me?

I felt her remove my bandages and examine my scars.

So she must have been the one to treat me.

"Amazing. They were still open yesterday night."

Ahh...I remember now, her name is Wendy-Chan.

I must have hit my head really hard to forget that.

"Oh, it's okay, I healed myself."

"What? How-"

"I want to see Juvia-neesan."

I quickly said to avoid having to explain myself, and I also really wanted to see Juvia-ne...wait? Did I say neesan?

"O-okay..."

She came back in with Juvia...nee, Gray-nii, and Pom.

"Milady!"

Pom excitedly flew toward me, hugging my face until I couldn't breathe.

"P-Pom, you should give Mei-San some space.

"Oh! Right, right."

Pom latched off my face and backed away. Then Juvia-nee asked,

"How are you feeling Mei-chan?"

"Actually, I'm feeling alright, I closed up my wounds when I woke up and now that you mention it, I am feeling kind of hungry."

I glanced around the room and I saw a look of befuddlement on Pom's face.

"What's wrong, Pom?" I asked.

"It's just that Milady has never been so open about her scars...or her feelings."

"We'll, Juvia-nee asked, so I told her."

This time it was Juvia who perked up.

"See! Milady just called Miss Juvia 'neesan'! Milady doesn't even think Pom as family, so why 'neesan'?"

"Y-yes, Mei-chan does not seem herself Juvia thinks."

"Mei-San, are you alright?"

_They're right._

_Am I okay?_


	7. Chapter Seven: Light Lies

chapter seven: light lies

**Hey Guys, it's been awhile hasn't it? Well, to make up for that, I've got a huge update for you! Three Chapters today! How's that sound? Good? Good.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing, only my OCs and the Plot. Everything else is Hiro Mashima's.**

* * *

_I felt okay, but I wasn't. Or was it because I actually thought these people as my family?_

_And I did._

_But why?_

"Does Mei-chan feel alright?" Juvia asked again.

"Y-yes. I do." I responded shakily, still trying to get my head around the fact that I really thought that these idiotic people were my family. I couldn't help but look up at Pom with needy eyes. She flew toward me and sat atop my head.

She cheerfully asked,

"Does Milady finally accept this?"

"Not really, but I am."

"Please give a clear answer, Milady."

Juvia, Gray, and Wendy-Chan were looking at us with confused eyes.

"I...think that...I um...that Fairy Tail is like a family..."

"We are not like family, we are family."

Wendy-Chan said and got agreeing nods with gentle smiles from Juvia and Gray.

"...and...I want...I want to be part of that family."

"You already are." Juvia said with a loving smile.

_Something that I could never do._

"That mark on your back isn't just for show, it's something that ties us all together as a family." Gray added.

"Mei-San, you and Pom have already been welcomed and accepted as family by the whole guild. Why don't you let them know that you've accepted them?"

"I've, never had a real family before...so, I didn't know that a family would be like this..."

"Why don't you save the speech for later and celebrate with the rest of the guild?" Gray-nii interrupted and dragged me out of the infirmary and into the rowdy party. This guild sure did like to party.

"Hey, everyone! Look who just woke up!"

Gray-nii shouted and the noise of the guild died down with all eyes averted at me. In embarrassment, I blushed in the shade of Erza-San's hair. I really disliked attention, especially if it was on me.

The silence lingered for a moment and soon everyone was cheering once again, but they were actually saying something this time,

"That must have been a good sleep!"

"How are you feeling Mei-chan?"

"Are you hungry?"

"I wish I could sleep for three weeks without interruption!"

"More Booze!"

Wait, what? Three weeks?

I looked back to meet the eyes of Wendy, Gray, Juvia, and Pom. They were all clearly trying to avoid looking me in the eye.

"THREE WEEKS?"

I shouted loud enough to catch the attention of the whole hall once again, but I didn't care.

"I WAS ASLEEP FOR THREE WEEKS?"

The whole room was so quiet that all you could hear was their nervous breathing.

"...well...yes." Pom finally answered to break the silence.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"ha-h-haha..." Pom laughed awkwardly.

"TELL ME."

"be-because we thought that if we told you...that you would violently murder us without consent."

"I'M GOING TO VIOLENTLY MURDER YOU FOR NOT TELLING ME SOONER!"

"S-sorry, Mei-San..." Wendy apologized.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT."

"W-what can we do to make it up to you?" Juvia offered.

"MAKE ME FIFTEEN BOWLS OF RICE!"

"F-fifteen?" Pom asked.

"YES, FIFTEEN, DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ENGLISH, CAT?"

"B-but why so many, M-Milady?"

"BECAUSE I WAS ASLEEP FOR THREE WEEKS, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?"

"Y-yes! Right away, Ma'am."

With that, all four of the dimwits zoomed to the kitchen and the guild was soon bustling with laughter and cheer again.

_Is this what a family really is?_

As they came out and served me my rice, I noticed something was off. More like someone; Natsu-San wasn't partying with the rest of the guild. He was sitting about seven feet away, looking at me with a concentrated and mad looking face.

Why is he looking at me like that again? It was the same face as he had when I introduced my dragon slaying magic.

_And that's when I realized it._

_He wasn't looking at me._

_He was looking at Pom._


	8. Chapter Eight: Dark of Day

chapter eight: dark of day

_He saw it coming before I did._

_And so did she, that white cat._

_But I didn't._

_And now, it was too late._

_I should've seen it sooner._

This is what a family is. This is how it's supposed to be.

It's supposed to be happy. Am I really happy? Is this that strange thing that I'm feeling in the pit of my stomach? I couldn't tell. I've never been happy before.

And I've never had an actual family before.

Now all I needed to do was smile. But I didn't know how.

Everyone was singing, dancing, yelling, cheering, eating, and basically partying at peace.

_Everyone but them._

That white cat and Mister Natsu-San.

Were they not pleased with my awakening? Did they think that I was better off dead? Maybe they did. All I could tell was that they weren't happy.

Why weren't they happy?

I felt a sudden wave of nakedness, then I realized that I wasn't wearing my yukata. I was wearing a plain white dress, one that make me feel uncomfortable. I need my yukata.

I abruptly rose from my seat to go find it.

"Where are you going, Milady?"

"I need my yukata."

"Oh! Don't worry! Juvia-San has it!"

Pom called Juvia-nee and the water mage came over.

"What is it, Pom?" She asked.

"Milady requests for her pink, floral yukata."

"Hmm...oh, yes! It's in the infirmary, let Juvia go get it."

Then she left into the other room and quickly came out with my precious article of clothing. She handed it to me and I immediately noticed something was wrong with it.

"What are these...stitches?"

"That's right! When Mei-Chan was running, her yukata got caught on a tree and ripped! So Juvia sewed it right back up! Good as new!"

"Yes! Milady should be glad that Juvia has fixed her yukata!"

But I wasn't. I didn't ask for her to fix it, I thought it was perfectly fine the way it was. I liked it that way. I think that they saw the disappointment on my face because Juvia asked,

"Is something wrong?"

There was, but I couldn't say. It wasn't that she ruined my favored yukata, I could feel that something was off...with me.

"No, Juvia-nee. Thank you for fixing my yukata! I really appreciate it." I tried my best to soften my expression.

I slipped on the pink clothing and made my way back to the table, but was stopped to a sharp pain in my stomach.

That feeling that I felt a while ago wasn't happiness. It was danger and I knew it. I knew that my life couldn't possibly be this fortunate. It was all going to come to an end soon.

Out of pain, I collapsed to the ground.

That's when I heard the white cat, Carla, yell,

"Everyone get down!"

I could tell that there was confusion and bewilderment throughout the now quiet guild. I could see it through my blurring eyesight.

"You heard the cat! DUCK!" I think I heard Natsu-San say. My sense of sound was starting to fade as well.

I watched the sunny sky turn darker than the night. Not a single speck of light to be found.

And I was scared.

Pom flew over to my limp body and looked me in the eye. Her expression was dark and she wore a twisted smile. This wasn't the Pom that I knew. The creature in front of me wasn't my best friend.

She resembled that thing.

Pom wasn't Pom, now she was slowly beginning to look like her.

The cat above me was almost an exact replica of the thing that tortured me. She looked exactly like the creature that beat me and locked me in the dark. She looked like that lizard that abandoned me before I could kill it.

The cat's yellow hue was slowing changing to a deep, dark shade of red. She was becoming the color of blood. The cat smiled it's twisted smile even larger and revealed sharp fangs that I remembered all too well.

She looked like the bitch that haunted my dreams.

She looked like the dragon of the dark sea.

She looked like Amarath.

I remember that day. It was so cold and dark. I wanted to cry, but there were no tears left.

That dark day marked the end of happiness for eternity.


	9. Chapter Nine: Dim Memories

**Hello again! Here's another update for the story:**

**And uhm...I may or may not update next week because of school and stuff. But on the brighter side, I'm starting a new fanfiction because LITD is coming to an end.**

* * *

chapter nine: dim memories

_I was paralyzed. I couldn't even cry anymore, I had run out of tears. I couldn't run and I couldn't hide._

_This was the end._

The monster before me was an exact replica of the reptile that ruined my life, subtract the size. Her expression was evil and that look made everything come back to me.

The pain and agony, the torture and insults. The reckless "training" that never stopped. All those sleepless nights that went without a meal.

_And the darkness._

Remembering all of these things made me want to scream, but not a sound escaped. The creature before me sat on the ground to get a better look at my agonized face,

"Oh my, look at you. So weak and afraid, what are you scared of?"

She smiled that twisted smile that I knew all too well.

I couldn't respond. All I could do was shiver in my place.

Her silver eyes bore into my golden ones. Her fangs were practically dripping poison. It frightened me. There was also this sound, a rumbling sound that overpowered her evil snickers.

"This is the end, Mei! Your little so-called family is going to die, and it's all because of you!"

On that cue, the ground beneath me started crumbling and the hall's roof came crashing down.

The worst of all, I could hear the terrified screams of my fellow guildmates. I could hear the sound of bones being shattered and blood splattering.

_Blood._

"Mei-Chan!"

I heard someone's voice all out to me, it was familiar. That sweet voice that oozed with love and affection.

_Neesan._

"No! Don't come here Juvia!" I screamed, trying to sit up. As I sat up, the pain increased in my bones and trembled.

"Stop! You'll only get hurt!"

But she kept coming, she was persistent.

"I won't leave you, Mei. We're your family, and you don't abandon family."

That surprised me. I was speechless.

Then "Pom" flew over to Juvia and threatened her,

"Heh, you will be the first victim of the Dark Eclipse."

The monster yelled something, and other creatures came to her call. They resembled that of a fish. Or reptile. They had scales. And they were hideous. They all looked like failed experiments; long claws, creepy fangs, and evil eyes.

I could tell that they came with an intent to kill. An exceptionally large one flew over to Juvia and "Pom". It rose its claws, ready to strike.

I remember in that spilt second, I stood up and started to sprint. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, and by the time I would get there, it would be too late.

She beat me to it. Juvia saved herself. I saw her get up and blast both the horrid creatures.

I dropped to my knees,

"B-but, I-I thought you...I thought you were h-hurt..."

"I'm a water mage, Juvia's body is made of water, so she cannot take physical damage."

She stood and helped me up.

"Now we have to fight."

I looked up at her in awe. How could she be so strong at a frightening time like this? It was hard for me to even walk.

But she was right. I shouldn't run away anymore. I had to stand up and fight.

With a newfound form of determination, I started to walk toward my enemies.

They weren't the only killers here.

I approached one that was about to claw Wendy-chan. I easily punched it aside and watched its blood fly.

_Blood._

No, I have to control the urge. Right now, I had to kill, and only kill. That was my only option. I helped Wendy up and she went off to help the rest of the guild. I could hear Juvia fighting in the background and more people joining in on the battle.

Then the ground shook before me. I jumped out of the way, only to see the wall break down. And that was it. I could see it, the end of light.

I saw the whole town in flames. Bodies scattered, buildings in crumble, and blood, blood everywhere.

_Blood, so much blood._

_I want it._

I felt myself going mad, but I needed to suppress my lust.

"As I thought, you still can't control your blood lust, can you?" I heard her voice say, her evil voice.

I turned around to find "Pom" standing once again.

"Don't you see, Mei? This is the end, no matter how hard you fight, it's not going to make a difference. She's coming."

"What?" my eyes widened in terror.

"You heard me, Amarath is coming. She's awakened."

_It's not that I couldn't cry, it wasn't that I ran out of tears. It was because I didn't have to cry, and I didn't need to. This was it. She was coming and it called for the end of the light for eternity. It would be a dark world forever._


	10. Chapter Ten: Eternal Eclipse

chapter ten: The Eternal Eclipse

"What?" I asked shocked and scared. She can't be coming, NO. She left seven years ago and why would she come back now?

"You heard me, Lady Amarath has awakened." Evil Pom smirked.

"No..." I whispered.

"Oh, yes. The end is coming. THE ETERNAL ECLIPSE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

I could hear a loud and distressed gasp in the background. I turned around to see Carla with her eyes wide with shock. She fell to the ground,

"It's coming...I saw it coming..."

What? If she knew that something was going to happen...

WHY DIDN'T SHE WARN ME?

I was filled with anger, hate, and vengeance, but not at Carla for not telling me, but at myself.

Why couldn't I see it coming?

The ground quaked, creating a vast crevasse that was filled with black water. The dark, viscous liquid oozed out of the cracks by our feet. I was terrified. It brought back bad memories.

The event came fresh into my mind like it was only yesterday.

_She DROWNED me. It was in this very liquid._

_The Dark Sea._

_They say it's impossible for man to find the Magical Dark Sea. _

_Because you're not looking in the right place._

_Let's just say that it's mythical, not real. _

_But it IS real!_

_Case closed._

_Why won't you listen to me? _

It's underground. Underneath the earth, close to it's core.

The Dark Sea was emerging, which only meant one thing and one thing only: all of your worst dreams can and will happen.

All because she was coming.

This may be the end of the world.

I was in a frenzied state, panicking the absolute sanity out of my soul.

We're all going to DIE.

Just then, the ground shook once more and ruptured into pieces, revealing a squirting geyser of the horrible water. One drop had landed on me and I immediately recognized the acidic burn. Knowing that if it got on any normal being, it would cause them true pain and death, I jumped and protected Wendy and Carla from the rain.

Only few life forms could stand the effects of the toxin, and I was one of them.

Once the geyser had stopped spouting, I got off and released them.

"Go help the others, and whatever you do, DO NOT MAKE ANY CONTACT WITH THIS WATER."

I demanded. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, not anymore, and especially not because of me.

They agreed, even though Carla still seemed weary. I decided to shrug this off since there are bigger problems at hand. I could already feel the familiar rumble in the air as vast winds soared. I could already feel her foul presence from who knows how far away.

She's coming.

I was probably spacing out at such a dangerous time, but it was all I could really do. I mean, what else are you supposed to do when you've already accepted death?

That's when it hit me, literally. One of the dragoniod creatures literally came and hit me. I started to go attack, but I was halted once again by the sharp pain in my stomach. As I was falling, the reptile-like monster came and hit me on the back.

_Crack_.

Well, there goes my bones.

_Rip_.

And my scars. They reopened again.

I had already lost an amount of blood from the damage that I had prior to the attack, now including a hit to the head, my spine and ribs collapsing, and now my scars.

That's a LOT of blood.

It's too bad I can't eat my own blood.

My vision and hearing were impaired again. Ah, death.

I could barely hear the words come out of villainous Pom's mouth,

"She's gone. And right before things get real, how unheroic. Such a weakling."

Then I lost my sight.

But I could still hear the screams.

"Mei-Chan!"

Was...that Juvia-nee's voice? It was.

Then I heard a bang, and a bloodcurdling scream proceeding it.

_Ah, death._

_Such a cruel and wonderful thing._

I was ready, and at the shining door that I formerly visited. Then the same voice spoke,

_"You're here again? Why?"_

_"Well, I'm ready to die."_

_"No you're not."_

_"I am, I'm going to die regardless, so you might as well just let me in now."_

_"But you still have so much to fight for."_

_I do? What did I have that was worth so much as my life?_

_"You can't give up now Mei. You have no chance of living if you don't even try."_

_I'm still confused, I didn't want to live any longer._

_The voice continued, _

_"If you're going to live a life, you might as well make it mean something!"_

_Life...that has meaning?_

_"Now GO! Save your family! They're in danger!"_

_That's right. If I die now, then they'll definitely die as well. Even Natsu-San or the other dragon slayers couldn't possibly defeat Amarath. They weren't dark dragon slayer like me..._

_and killing that beast was my job._

The door and the voice faded away as I was brought back to reality.

I instantly healed my wounds and bones.

I got up and looked around at my surroundings; chaos, chaos everywhere. I looked up at the dark sky in which held no moon nor sun, only complete darkness.

This means absolute death.

But not for me, for her.

This was the day I was going to slay that bitch once and for all.

I'm no longer scared of the dark.

I'm strong now, just you see.

With a newfound source of determination, I began to fight a battle that I had never once imagined would include someone as weak as myself.

I will kill you...

Pom.


End file.
